baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Los Angeles, California, U.S.
Los Angeles (https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/37/En-us-los-angeles.oggi/lɒs ˈændʒəlᵻs/ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pronunciation_respelling_key loss] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pronunciation_respelling_key ''AN-jə-ləs''] or [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pronunciation_respelling_key loss] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pronunciation_respelling_key ''AN-jə-liss'']) (Spanish for "The Angels"),[14] officially the City of Los Angeles and often known by its initials L.A., is the second-largest city in the United States after New York City, the most populous city in the state of California, and the county seat of Los Angeles County. Situated in Southern California, Los Angeles is known for its mediterranean climate, ethnic diversity, sprawling metropolis, and as a major center of the American entertainment industry. Los Angeles lies in a large coastal basin surrounded on three sides by mountains reaching up to and over 10,000 feet (3,000 m). Historically home to the Chumash and Tongva, Los Angeles was claimed by Juan Rodríguez Cabrillo for Spain in 1542 along with the rest of what would become Alta California. The city was officially founded on September 4, 1781, by Spanish governor Felipe de Neve. It became a part of Mexico in 1821 following the Mexican War of Independence. In 1848, at the end of the Mexican–American War, Los Angeles and the rest of California were purchased as part of the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, thereby becoming part of the United States. Los Angeles was incorporated as a municipality on April 4, 1850, five months before California achieved statehood. The city experienced rapid growth with the discovery of oil.[15] The city is the focal point of the larger Los Angeles metropolitan area and the Greater Los Angeles Area region, which contains 13 million[16] and over 18 million people, respectively, as of 2010, making it one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world as well as the second-largest in the United States. Los Angeles is the seat of Los Angeles County, the most populated county in the United States. The city's inhabitants are referred to as Angelenos. Nicknamed the City of Angels, Los Angeles is a global city with a diverse economy in entertainment, culture, media, fashion, science, sports, technology, education, medicine and research. It has been ranked sixth in the Global Cities Index and 9th Global Economic Power Index. The city is home to renowned institutions covering a broad range of professional and cultural fields and is one of the most substantial economic engines within the United States. The Los Angeles combined statistical area (CSA) has a gross metropolitan product (GMP) of $831 billion (as of 2008), making it the third-largest in the world, after the Greater Tokyo and New York metropolitan areas. Los Angeles includes Hollywood and leads the world in the creation of television productions, video games, and recorded music; it is also one of the leaders in motion picture production. Los Angeles hosted the Summer Olympic Games in 1932 and 1984, and is currently bidding for the 2024 Summer Olympics. Working Places *Hollywood Center Studios *Hollywood Records Public Places *Hollywood Center Park *Hollywood Center Café (introduced in Season 7) *Echo Park *Venice Beach *Right Direction (introduced in Season 9) Education Kindergarten *Sunny Kids Day Care Center Elementary *Los Angeles Beach Elementary School Middle School *Los Angeles Beach Middle School High School *Los Angeles Beach High School later Los Angeles Beach Community School *Austin North High School *Berglund High School *Burbank High School *Dexter High School *LA High School *Mateus Ward High School *Wendell Academy *West Coast High Academy College *Whitmore College *Los Angeles Institute of Make Up Arts Medicial *Whitmore Medical Center *Ocean Park Hospital Residences *Rally House *Syan House *Vegaz House *Lynch House *Irland Apartment *Old Syan Apartment *R5 Apartment *Rydellington Apartment *Cathy's Apartment *Hawke Mansion *Manning House *Lawrence House *Benward House Residents *Aaliyah Rowe *'Aaron Carpenter' *Acacia Callahan *'Acacia Clark' *Accalia Roberts *Adam Gavin *Aiden *'Alec Maynard' *Alexia Callahan *'Alison Montay' *'Alli Simpson' *Ally Jackie Morris *Ally Meyer *Ally Tucker *'Ally Vegaz' *Ally Vegaz Gilman *'Amber Gavin' *'Amelia Stayton' *'Anastasia Morris' *'Andrea Russett' *Anna Miligan *Annary Vogyt *April Clark *'Aramis Knight' *Ariana Tayga *Ariel Callahan *'Ash Parker' *Aurora Boyd *Austin Callahan *Avalon Callahan *Avery Cecilia Sulkin *'Bailey Gomez' *Bea Long *'Becca Hathaway' *Beck *'Bellah Brancher' *'Beluah Brancher' *Ben Jeremiah *'Betha Brancher' *Bethany Logan *Bethy Gavin *Bianca Martin *'Blake Rivers' *Blake Todd *Blake Hemsworth *'Brabrina Perry' *'Brady Chase' *'Brandon Hyder' *'Brenda Henderson' *'Britany Silver' *'Britt Mitchell' *'Brooke Rivera' *'Burkley Bauer' *'Bychin Brancher' *'Cade Rush' *Cameron Dolan *Cameron Fields *'Cameron Meyer' *Cameron Piper *Caroline Jeremy *Carter Gomez *Chance McAndrews *'Chandler Brooks' *Chelsea van der Woodsen *'Chiara Montez' *Chrispa Torres *Claire Nigel *Claire Shankar *Clarke Phillips *'Claze' *Cleo Silver *'Clover Gomez' *Cody Parker *Cody Vogyt *Courtney Van Zandt *Dakota Lynch *Dalicia George *Damien Foster-Petrova *Damon North *Dan Styles *Dana North *Danielle Deutch *'Danielle Tucker' *Danny Tucker *Davey Sulkin *Debbie Lucas *'Debby Tucker' *Delia Gomez *'Deliyah Thorkin' *Diego Diaz *Diso Claine *'Dorsan Brancher' *'Drew Sterling' *Dylan Harris *Elena Matlin *'Elena Roberts' *Eliza Shankar *Emma Collins *Emma Riley *Emmy Holt *'Enrique Frasier' *'Ethan Bauer' *'Evelyn Holt' *Evie Drayne *Felix Chandrick *'Fella Disney' *Fran Kennedy *Gen Sulkin *'Gewina Brancher' *'Greer Teigen' *'Greta Stone' *'Han Brancher' *Hanna Gold *Hannah *'Harley Ovard' *Harlow James *Harry Sultan *Hayden Ross *'Heather Gomez' *Henry Gomez *Holden Brooks *Ida Cameron *'Isla Ross' *'Jack Tucker' *Jamie Hendricks *'Javier Diaz' *Jessie Logan *Jeremy Parker *'Joy Martin' *Kailie Micheals *Katherine Deutch *Katherine McClain *Katlyn Bradley *Keegan Benson *'Kelli Tucker' *Kelly Bertram *Kendra Delfano *Kerr Kennedy *'Kylie Rivers' *'Laura Tucker' *Laurie Kansas *Laurie Hope *Lena Lynch *Lexie Hunter *Lia Roberts *Lindy Castellan *Logan Emmer *Lola Humphry *Louise Bennett *'Luke Tucker' *Marco Lynch *M.C. *Maddie Lovato *'Malese Hunter' *Malia Hope *Marelle Jones *Marice Shankar *Matt Christian *Maya Denver *Mia Morgan *'Mia Rivas' *Miranda Ovard *Mona Jones *'Nadine Teigen' *Naomi Clark *Nash Edwards *Nina Cameron *Noelle Tucker *Paily Hunter *Peyton Lucas *'Peyton Tucker' *Philipp Ungerland *'Quin Gomez-Morgan' *'Raina Sullivan' *'Regina Rivera' *Rosie Sheppard *Rowan *Ryder Ratliff *'Ryleigh Lynch' *Sabrina Lynch *'Sabrina Tucker' *'Sam Hilton' *'Savanah Faith' *'Shane Lawrence' *Shelby Lawrence *Shiloh Lawrence *Shor Mitchell *Sina Seidel *Skander Oliver *Skylar Hale *Spencer Meyer *Stefanie Brooks *Stryker Benco *'Styles Howard' *Toby Deutch *Todd Jorson *Torri Kennedy *'Troy Julian' *Tris Bauer *Ty Hale *Violetta *Xander Hayden *'Zoey Tucker' Gallery Los_Angeles_City_Hall_2013.jpg|City Hall Los_Angeles_Bridge.jpg|Los Angeles Bridge LA_Skyline_Mountains2.jpg|Los Angeles Skyline LAX_LA.jpg|LAX Echo_Park_Lake.jpg|Echo Park Lake Venice Beach Lifeguard Tower.jpg|Venice Beach Category:City Category:Setting Category:City in California Category:City in North America